The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles and more particularly, to a front body construction for the motor vehicles.
Conventionally, a so-called canvas-top type motor vehicle 1 shown in FIG. 1 is not provided with a roof panel for supporting an upper portion of each of a pair of front pillars 2 disposed at a front portion of a vehicle body of the motor vehicle 1. Thus, such a problem arises in the known motor vehicle 1 that bending rigidity of the front portion of the vehicle body drops if a base portion of each of the front pillars 2 is not reinforced sufficiently in association with a side sill, a floor panel, a dash panel, a cowl side panel, etc.
In order to solve this problem, several front body constructions for reinforcing the front portion of the vehicle body have been proposed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication Nos. 126275/1983, 63785/1982 and 22203/1980 as shown in FIGS. 2, 3 and 4, respectively. In the prior art front body construction of FIG. 2, a pair of the front pillars 2 disposed at opposite transversal sides of the vehicle body are coupled with each other by a reinforcing member 3. In the known front body construction of FIG. 3, a side sill 4, each of the front pillars 2 and a dash panel 5 are coupled with each other. Meanwhile, in the prior art front body construction of FIG. 4, the side sill 4 and a front side member 6 are coupled with each other by a reinforcing member 7.